


Amber Eyes

by KestrelGirl



Series: The Wasp-Eyed Girl [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Counted Word Fic, Eye Trauma, Gen, Hallucinations, Illustrations, Insanity, Murder, Nightmare Court (Guild Wars), Short, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelGirl/pseuds/KestrelGirl
Summary: An unfortunate Courtier finds herself in a disgusting predicament - as a host to wasp larvae that threaten to ravage her from within.Inspired by a specific bit of lore from the world of Fallen London and Sunless Sea.Note: Depictions of eye horror within.
Series: The Wasp-Eyed Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645510





	Amber Eyes

An armored sylvari strides up to you as you’re curled up in the corner of the Nightmare Court cage. She crouches over you. The first thing you notice are her eyes. Where _are_ her eyes? In their place are smooth, sightless orbs, gleaming the color of honey. What could have- ugh, by the Tree, something is _wriggling_ inside them…

* * *

_“Release the wasps!”_

_The **wasps?**_

_Neasa had been kidnapped by the Nightmare Court. She’d been in a cage all night. Now she was to be tested. She would survive and be welcomed to the Court, or she would die._

_The courtiers had bound her to a stake in the middle of a clearing, and she’d half expected to be roasted like a pig. But no - it had to be wasps…_

_The first of the insects approached. She shrunk away, trying not to be stung._

_Then another, then another._

__

_She couldn’t protect her face. Her eyes welled with tears, and she cried out for help that never came. But while human tears might serve some protective purpose in this case, just as sylvari blood is made of sap, sylvari tears are also sweet._

_And wasps love sugar._

_The swarm began to land on her face, and the fear alone of so many stings made her lose consciousness._

_Yet she could feel something enter her eye…_

* * *

“Now, now. No need to cower. Come closer. You intrigue Neasa.”

You’re not getting closer to _that_. What does she want? She’s clearly different from all the other courtiers.

* * *

_Weeks passed without event as Neasa adjusted to life in the Court. Yet sometimes, she would complain of pain in the inner corners of her eyes._

_A season later, one of her fellow courtiers noticed the growths. No one in the camp had seen this before; there was nothing he could do short of blinding her completely - which would make her useless. One of the wasps, he said, had laid its eggs in her eye sockets, drawn inside by her tears._

_By her second season in the Court, unearthly colors flickered in her vision._

* * *

“Neasa knows you. You have walked here before.”

“But I’m not-”

“Your colors. All around Neasa. Shifting, brightening. Your limbs twisting.”

What the…

“The dragon knows me, it calls, it _beckons-”_

Yes, but Mordremoth is dead…

* * *

_After three seasons, Neasa could no longer see directly in front of her. Some kind of sac had begun to form. Hallucinations were filling in the gap in her vision, and she was losing her grip on what was real._

__

_After a year, her eyes were completely encased in amber galls. Yet she still could see, or so she claimed._

* * *

“You… you are beautiful. Your bark blossoms, it shines, yet… yet your face is shrouded…”

 _She’s deranged._ Her gall-eyes are massive, and bulge from her head. What the hell does she see? _Does she see anything at all?_

“The mist, it has taken your face, your mind, your-” She stops abruptly. “Neasa- Neasa must _see…”_

* * *

_Caledon Forest was already colorful to ordinary eyes. To Neasa, it was kaleidoscopic. “A dance of dawns, dusks, and stars,” as she once called it. She began to be able to see things no longer there. The Court supposed it was some sort of Mist-sight, and gave her a blindfold to block out the overstimulating brightness of her existence._

_It became apparent to those close to her, however, that she was not the Revenant she seemed to be. She was blind, yet entirely unaware of it, and stark raving mad as the larvae began to feed on her brain. The galls pulsed with life; the creatures inside were visible if one looked closely enough._

_What would happen when the galls burst?_

_Only time would tell._

* * *

The courtier bends closer. Her eyes - or whatever Mists-forsaken thing those are - twitch and throb; she’s close enough that you can feel her breath. “Let Neasa _see…_ let Neasa _see you…”_

She seizes your neck, and with an eerily deft twist, everything goes dark.


End file.
